The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring, calculating, and optimizing diesel fuel consumption for dual-fuel engines.
The performance of operations at a well site entails various steps, each using a number of devices. Many well site operations entail pumping one or more treatment fluids into the subterranean formation. For example, drilling operations play an important role when developing oil, gas or water wells or when mining for minerals and the like. During the drilling operations, a drill bit passes through various layers of earth strata as it descends to a desired depth to drill a wellbore. During the drilling process, a drilling fluid may be pumped through the drill string into the wellbore, among other reasons, to circulate drill cuttings out of the wellbore to the surface and/or to cool the drill bit or other downhole equipment.
In another example, hydraulic fracturing operations are often used to increase the production of desired fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons, water, etc.) from a formation of interest. In hydraulic fracturing operations, a fracturing fluid is pumped into a wellbore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. The creation and/or enhancement of these fractures, among other things, may enhance the flow of fluids through the subterranean formation so that they may be produced out of the subterranean formation more readily. In another example, downhole cementing operations typically involve the mixing and pumping of large volumes of cement into a wellbore, among other purposes, to prepare the wellbore for the production of fluids.
In these and other well site operations, engine-driven motorized equipment (e.g., pumps, drilling motors, blenders, conveyers, and the like) may be used to perform a variety of tasks related to constructing, completing, and maintaining the well site and/or producing fluids from the well. The operation of this equipment often requires large amounts of fuel, which may be costly to procure, transport, and maintain at a well site.